Spirit of the Maelstrom
by Kyoto141092
Summary: Yes! It's time to save the world, rescue the damsel in distress, and look freaking awesome while doing it! Or wait... what do you mean the world isn't coming to an end? Huh? the damsel is a Fallen angel? Oh well, my life was always a bit screwed up anyway. Onward! - Naruto/DxD/Ghost Rider crossover - Naruto/Raynare - probable fluff, definite lemons - First three way crossover!


**Hello everyone and Kyoto is back after a long absence. Now I know that everyone is probably a bit annoyed with my slow updates but well, gonna have to deal with it for now. This story here is a small project that I took on at the request of a fellow writer of mine** **Vexicus905** **. It is a Naruto/Highschool DxD/Ghost rider crossover. It is also the first three way crossover I have written. I don't plan on updating this frequently as I have a total of 28 different stories to work on, not including my original novel which takes priority over all of those.**

 **So… a few things before I start. This story will be set in the DxD world. Naruto will be the Ghost rider but with a bunch of alterations. One issue is that I know very little about Ghost rider as a character. And unless I wanted to spend far more time than I currently have, I'm going to have to bend the rules a bit. If some Ghost rider fans find my rendition of Naruto as Ghost rider annoying or inaccurate** _ **please**_ **PM me what I'm doing wrong.**

 **Also… Naruto is Naruto. He is not an OC, however his background has been altered quite a bit. So if you think he seems out of character there is good reason for it.**

 **Now… on to the real** _ **bummer**_ **of this introductory author's note.**

 **Naruto will only have one…** _ **maybe**_ **two or three girls in this fic… And that is pushing it. I would like this to be a single pairing story for Naruto, however I may change my mind if given sufficient reason to do so. (otherwise he will be paired with Raynare and Raynare only)**

 **Keep in mind that I'm not asking everyone to just review me to tell me how much you want Rias or Akeno or so and so… If you want an additional pairing with Naruto you are going to have to PM me and** _ **convince**_ **me to do so! I'm not against making this a small limited harem if one of my fans happens to have a very convincing argument!**

 **And under no circumstances… And I** _ **hope**_ **I'm making this clear the first time… there will not more than three girls with him at absolute maximum. I'm attempting to make the group as small as humanly possible so I don't need to spend several chapters just on character development.**

 **Anyway… that's it for my ranting for now. I hope you enjoy my story and please review at the end!**

 **(Damn it! Still don't own Naruto, DxD, or Ghost rider.)**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Blond hair, blue eyes, a fierce smile, and… orange?

The blare of horns filled the night as a massive motorcycle blazed a trail between cars and trucks, nearing eighty miles an hour as superhuman reflexes kept the vehicle in control. Not that he really cave a damn if he crashed. This motorcycle was a piece of junk. The only thing keeping it in one piece was a metric ton of chakra. Of course he would survive any crash. He growled to himself, his grin growing as he neared his destination. He was on a mission… A very important mission. One in a _very_ long line of important missions.

What was so important?

How about the fate of the world? Yeah, sounded cliché didn't it? But it was completely true, Believe it! Hehe…Naruto Uzumaki was on the trail. A bloodhound on the tail of a… _ **"Will you stop this god damned internal monologue before I hijack your body and force you to!"**_ Naruto Uzumaki was so surprised by the sudden mental shout that he put on his breaks….

Not the best idea.

His vehicle didn't take the strain and as his chakra withdrew from the superheated steel, it literally shook its self apart under him. He went from 80 to thirty to the front of the blue pickup behind him in under three seconds.

Well _shit_.

Five minutes later, amid the sound of screeching metal and explosions, it was all over. The column of fire burned high in the sky from the stack of shattered cars and trucks. The acrid smell of burning gasoline and scorched asphalt filled the air as a pillar of black smoke rose into the air, barely visible against the darkened sky. Yet the stars it blocked out showed clearly where it was.

Naruto Uzumaki turned back as the bloodied side of his torso steamed. He ignored the pain as the bones in his chest reset and his missing arm slowly regrew. At the same time the flesh that was mostly missing from the side of his face finished healing. Newly reformed lips twitched in anger and the fortunately unbroken teeth clamped tight together. _"Do that while I'm driving an old piece of scrap like that again and I will summon you to the outside world… and then kick your ass so hard the other Biju will feel it back in the Elemental Nations… Do… you… understand?"_

" _ **Yes… I apologize."**_

" _I don't give a shit if you apologize now. But you're giving me your chakra tax free for the next month after that stunt."_

" _ **Fine. Fair's fair.**_

Naruto nodded to himself and bent down to where a corpse lie in the grass in front of him. He grimaced and reached down with his remaining arm, grasping the back of his jacket. He quickly pulled it off and checked the garment for damage. Fortunately it seemed fine. His eyes glowed a fierce red in the dark as he further inspected it, making sure it would fit.

"Seems good enough." Naruto pulled on the jacket and moved back to the massive pileup. "Jeeze, what a fucking mess… Wonder how many souls the old man got for this…" He shook his head and glanced around till he found a vehicle that wasn't too badly damaged, though both the passengers had died by ejection… No seatbelts. –sigh-

He strode over to the car and, seeing that it was trapped by the back bumper, sent a blast of pure energy at the side of the entrapping vehicle. It was blasted away, sending shrapnel in every direction. "That should do it. Now… what model is this?" He moved over to the car and looked for some identifying marks. "Eh? No clue… I really need to open a book about real cars some day. Can't always get by on motorcycles…" Naruto grabbed the car be the front bumper and pulled it ten feet from the rest of the burning crash, making sure everything was relatively intact. "Looks like we're back in business."

"H..help…"

"Oi… someone survived that?" He stopped as he was about to open the door and moved off to the right of the car, listening for the voice again. After a moment it came again and he quickly stepped over to the source. He stooped down and found a body hidden in the grass to the side of the road. It was a young girl. "Well… you're lucky. Come on. I'll take you into town so up you go." Naruto grabbed her by the arm and levered her up. Then bent fully and picked her up bridal style.

A moment later she was in the car with Naruto driving down the road towards Kuoh… quite unconscious. The blond flexed his arm as the ligaments in the fingers finally connected. "Ah… that's better. Oh well… A few lives here and there… A small price to pay to take down another Fiend. Let's see how the _next_ few days go."

Twenty minutes later Naruto dropped the girl off at a hospital in town and sold the car to a shady car dealer for another motorcycle. This one was in slightly better shape than the last at least. Thank someone other than god for that. He drove his new bike to a promising (read dismal) hotel and checked in for the night. He would have a long few days to hunt starting the next morning. And boy was he looking forward to it!

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

The next morning Naruto Uzumaki woke with a start and sat up in the small hotel room bed. He yawned mightily and scratched at the sensitive skin of his left arm… The same one he'd lost the night before. Ah well… that was last night. Today was a new day. Hell, he might lose his head the next. WHO KNEW?! He certainly didn't, but heads were always a bitch to heal from. Plus even he didn't get away with that completely. Memory loss was never easy to deal with.

Naruto grumbled and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. Once he stepped inside he flicked the lights on and stepped to the mirror, thankful it was full length. "I swear the shoddiest hotels always have the best mirrors for some reason… Maybe it's because they always have to replace them?" He shook his head and pulled his black shirt off, which was still in tatters from last night's accident. He quickly checked over the massive black seal on his chest. It consisted of three rings. One centered over his stomach. The other two were linked to it, interconnected like the links of a chain. The second was over his heart, while the third was on his lower abdomen, just above his crotch.

Each of the seals served a different purpose. The first was the one and only Eight Tetrigram seal that held the world's largest furry. The second over his heart was a filter, keeping his chakra network in constant balance. It also diverted a large amount of the fox's chakra, purifying it as it did so, to heal his wounds as soon as they were inflicted. This happened whether he drew on the fox's chakra or not. And if he did drew on it… well, most injuries healed before the damage was finished being done.

The last seal was the most recent and by far the most important. It was a light switch of sorts. It allowed him to turn his chakra on and off…

Yeah… just like that. But it was _very_ necessary. Now that he was less than human he needed the third seal to make sure his new power didn't conflict with what he was born with. Otherwise he'd tear himself apart from the inside out.

What other power did he have? Well… let's just say it was something to do with that old AC/DC song, Highway to Hell.

Naruto sighed in relief as he made sure that everything was functioning as it should. For once it actually was and there didn't seem to be a need for any adjustments. Usually he had to take an hour or so to tweak the seals back into alignment. Good thing for him. He'd have an extra hour to hunt his target down…

He stepped back from the mirror and walked back into the other room.

Ten minutes later he was checked out of the hotel and cruising down the street, glancing around and taking in the layout of the town. He'd need to remember the details for later. When he cornered his prey they rarely went quietly. This town wasn't the best hunting grounds as things went. After all this place held the siblings of two out of the four Great Maous. It would make things a bit complicated for him if they became involved… But he wasn't exactly planning on giving his target enough time to have that happen.

As he rode along Naruto pulled out a picture from his pocket. He placed it in to a crevice on the front of his bike, just behind the windshield. It was an odd picture. The man it displayed was young with spiky black hair that reminded him of a certain Uchiha… except his eyes were a dark green instead of black… and this guy wouldn't even know what the Sharingan was. His registered name was Alex Macaron. That was obviously a fake. He'd never heard of a last name like Macaron. All it needed was an i and he'd have macaroni and cheese. Honestly, where did these idiots get these fake identities? The canned foods isle in the market?

Well, he wasn't going to complain. Weird or stupid names just made things a little bit easier. When he asked someone about so and so with a normal name, they weren't likely to remember. Now.. if he asked if they'd met a Mr. Macaroni in the last few hours, that might get him somewhere.

Naruto sighed as he took a left down a side street. His thoughts drifted back to the last twelve targets he'd been assigned to. Each and every one of them caught in the end. Each one killed… permanently. His first target had been a woman named Sandra Lacrosse and she'd been masquerading as a traveling salesman of all things. Her crimes were on the soft core side of the spectrum, but still… she was a serious threat that needed to be dealt with. If she ever decided to drop the petty thievery and get into murdering people there would be piles of corpses before he could put her down.

Needless to say a bullet to the brain was quite effective… especially since afore mentioned bullet was blessed.

This remembrance caused him to look down at the gun on his waist. It was a huge pistol, a 50 caliber Desert Eagle… one of the biggest handguns around that you could even carry. It was technically illegal in Japan but a discrete piece of Fuinjutsu made the large pistol appear to passersby as a pocket chain. Ah… the benefits of chakra in a world where it wasn't _supposed_ to exist.

Naruto glanced up to the street again and saw the red light. He came to a stop, putting his feet out to steady the bike. Meanwhile he looked around the sidewalks. Nope… he didn't recognize anyone immediately. It was too bad. Sometimes… in fact often… he was so lucky during his assignments that he'd see his mark walking down the street in broad daylight. Hell! Even his boss, who was about as unnatural as you could get, claimed that his everyday variety of good fortune was simply unfair.

" _Well… after he saw what I could do to a casino at least… And to think almost every card I played was at random. I barely even knew how to play the game… Still won three games in a row before the other players stared giving me dirty looks… hehe…"_ Naruto smirked, remembering that particular mission. That had been in America. His target had killed the owner of a big casino in California, just north of Santa Barbra. Being the nice guy he was, he went in and liberated him of the no doubt back breaking duty… by removing his head from his shoulders.

Ah… good times.

The light turned green and Naruto speed up again, going straight and then taking a right. He thought back to his current target as he did so. His mark was actually a creature known as a Fiend. Now… to fully understand what Fiends are you need to know more than a little about Dimensional travel. And you'd also have to be well informed on the Supernatural level as well.

To put it in perspective this world had three major factions. The Angels, most of which were "little goody two shoes" types that enjoyed competing to see who could be most caring and self righteous. Then there were the Devils, who he could sympathize with. After all what he _was_ could be considered close to what they _were_. But that was a completely different explanation all together. Devils were all about the "Spice of Life" as his boss said. They were the polar opposite of Angels in that they did whatever they wanted, within a certain set of rules set down by their leadership. As opposed to helping starving orphans… Devils were more inclined to form the orphans into a youth assassin ring and set them loose on downtown Tokyo. And then watch the ensuing chaos with a bowl of well buttered popcorn.

Or maybe that was him?

Anyway, the last group were the Fallen Angels. Now… that sounded a lot cooler than most of them were. Fallen were a… self explanatory group to be sure. They were basically devils who looked like angels with black wings. Each Fallen had a particular sin, according to his boss, and that sin defined them. Most fallen fell to the top three; Lust, Envy, and Anger. He didn't really know all that much about Fallen other than they were rather vulgar as a race.

Now… back to the original topic, Fiends. Fiends are a lot like Devils, but then again, not. There are good Devils and there are bad Devils… but the number of friendly "well to do" Fiends was approaching zero… or had already hit rock bottom already. Fiends, as opposed to Devils who merely enjoyed their sin to the fullest extent, were the embodiment of chaos. Each Fiend hated all other Fiends to the extent that two of them couldn't stand to be next to each other unless compelled to be. Fiends, like Devils, could take human form. But unlike Devils, the original form of a Fiend is vastly grotesque. No two Fiends look alike… to the point that categorizing them would be a waste of time. There are merely strong Fiends and weak Fiends.

Not that there were very many of the later variety. The strong ones tended to eat any that couldn't defend themselves.

So now, you might ask… what is the real deal with Fiends anyway? Why are they so dangerous? Well… the answer to that is simple. They shouldn't be in this world in the first place. Fiends originated from the Abyss, a rather dreary place that would accurately resemble a painting done by an old puritan preacher with too much time on his hands. Fire and brimstone were a good place to start, add in pits of the damned, a black castle filled with screaming tortured souls, and one or two lava lakes and…. Presto! The Abyss in a nutshell.

The Underworld and the Abyss couldn't be more different. The former is a nice place to go for the holidays, provided you know it exists and can get there. The latter is a place you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy even if you were a hormonal sixteen year old girl on her period.

Fiends came to this world through a rift in the dimensional fabric of the universe… A complicated piece of tapestry to say the least. The hole had been repaired five years ago… but all the Fiends that had come through were not yet accounted for.

This was his job. Taking out the trash as it were. As far as he knew there were only a half a dozen of them left in this world… meaning that his job was almost over. Or well… defiantly not over, but he'd be getting a promotion at least.

Naruto grinned at the prospect. Sure he enjoyed hunting Fiends down, but it wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. And boy… he had a very long life indeed. He estimated, taking into account recent Geopolitical events and the price of rice in China… that he would live forever!

Now wasn't that nice?

Yep… he was an immortal, tried and true. You could stab him, crush him, suffocate him, behead him… You could light him on fire…. It wouldn't do anything, but it would be cool to watch. So far the closest he'd come to dying was having the flesh eaten completely from his body… and even that only kept him down for a couple of days.

Despite his demonic nature, holy weapons were about as effective as garlic against a werewolf. Devil weaponry was moderately more dangerous to him if only because it rendered some of his abilities useless. Truly… about the only thing in this world that could give him a run for his money would be a dragon… and that was only if it was spiting something other than fire.

He could and _would_ drink fire if it came in liquid form.

But that wasn't really the point. After he was done hunting down the remaining Fiends he intended on meeting up with the rest of his small family and finding a place to settle down. After that he'd find a girl… most likely among the longer lived races… and live happily ever after. Provided nothing happened to screw with the balance of the world as he knew it.

Oh… who was he kidding? Something was bound to happen that would drag him into mess after mess, ensuring he never managed to get any peace. But for the time being he was happy to do his job and do it well. He wasn't complaining. At least he wasn't back in the Elemental Nations anymore.

Naruto's attention was suddenly caught, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to see… _"Well I'll be damned… The infamous Uzumaki luck holds out again!"_ Alex Macaron was standing off to one side of the street, looking into a large walled courtyard. Naruto glanced around furtively as he continued driving past. He'd park and then observe his target, wait for a good opportunity, and kill the bastard before he knew what hit him.

A minute later his motorcycle was parked and he dismounted. He quickly made sure that his seals were doing their job, pulsing chakra through his limbs. _"Good. No burn this time. Last Fiend saw me a mile away since my chakra was cut off. This time I can sneak up on him. Wait…"_ Naruto's eyes strayed upward as he walked down the opposite side of the sidewalk. _"That sign… Kuoh Academy… Don't tell me the idiot is planning something with the locals?! Shit! The last time that happened I almost got locked up by an Exorcist. I need to make sure I nail this ass before he starts trouble with the Devils in town."_

Naruto stopped and leaned against the building to his right, gazing across the street. His blue eyes settled on the Fiend. The guy was… What? Just staring into the courtyard of Kuoh Academy like he was watching a damned soap opera? What did he think he was doing?

He sighed. Fiends were stupid sometimes, but he'd figured that some of them at least had learned to adapt to this world and how it operated. _"Seems like I was wrong, but it still begs the question… What could he want with the Devils in town. None of the Fiends I've killed before showed any interest in the workings of the three factions. They were just as happy to cause chaos in the human world as the Underworld. Not that they could even get to the Underworld."_

Naruto grumbled to himself at that thought. He _wished_ they could go to the Underworld. At least then he could have some truly fun hunting, without all the hiding and subterfuge. In the human world he was forced to be discrete, since you never knew when some human was keeping an eye on you…

Plus security cameras were a bitch. He fucking hated those things. For someone in his profession they were the most inconvenient thing on the planet.

But he was getting off topic… and the Fiend was moving now. Apparently he decided that it was time to get out of sight… or whatever Fiends thought after staring at a Devil owned school for who knew how long. Naruto pushed away from the wall a short while later and started to tail his target.

Twenty minutes passed as they both walked through the town. Naruto stayed a good thirty feet from him, doing his best not to look conspicuous. It wasn't that hard. He'd been at this game for quite a while now… In fact it was going on… about nine years. So disappearing into a crowd wasn't hard in the least…

Well, when there was a crowd to blend into. Right now the streets weren't very busy. If his target started making a bunch of turns the gig would be up quick…

" _Shit."_

Up ahead Naruto spotted the Fiend turning into an alley. That was a pain. Naruto muttered to himself about stupid demons and hurried forward, heedless of the other people around him. Once he was at the entrance to the alley he paused, glancing around the corner. Sure enough the Fiend was walking to the other end at an accelerated pace… although he wasn't looking behind him for some reason..

Maybe he hadn't been spotted and this Fiend was actually heading for its base of operations here in Kuoh?

Naruto entered the alley, activating his Godfather's favorite jutsu as he did. The light shimmered and cloaked his from. Now invisible he darted forward to pursue the Fiend at a much closer distance.

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

Nine hours later Naruto was getting annoyed. He wasn't a devil, an Angel, or a Fallen… so he didn't have the ability to wipe people's memories. Which meant that he couldn't afford to make a scene when his target proceeded to walk the entire town of Kuoh, seemingly at random… for nine hours straight. He didn't even stop for fucking coffee. He just walked and walked, turning every once in a while, and never once entering a space that was too far away from the public.

It was like the bastard was lost in thought or something! He just… fucking… walked. It was infuriating! He wanted to run up and draw his blade from its hidden sheath… and shove the sword through the guy's face. But no, that would be bad… Bad Naruto. Sloppy Naruto. He needed to be stealthy. Mephisto would be pissed if a battle between him and a Fiend was in the morning paper.

He _could_ just grab the Fiend and drag him into an alley way, pull out his holy gun, and blast a hole in his head. But the issue was information. He had no clue just how strong this Fiend was. It might just be a weak chicken shit Fiend… Or he _might_ end up being a badass with zero fucks to give. It was a roll of the dice.

If he rolled high then he would kill the weakling, walk out of the alley, dust his hands off and be on his way. But if he rolled low the bullet would bounce off the guy's head and he'd be neck deep in front page headline quality shit.

Now he had no doubts that he could kick this Fiend's ass. There wasn't a Fiend alive who he couldn't kill. The problem was the public scrutiny. There was an equal chance of him winning instantly… as to have a drawn out battle that ended up on several recording devices. And he couldn't afford to have his handsome mug on the evening news quite yet.

That unfortunately left only so many options. He could wait until the Fiend finally decided to stop pacing and settle down somewhere. He could give up for the day and track him down tomorrow when he _hopefully_ wasn't touring the town. Or he could roll the dice and grab him off the street.

That last option was starting to look mighty tempting too…

Naruto looked up to see his target crossing the street. _"Fuck it. I'm nailing that guy's ass to the pavement with a holy bullet for making me walk this crummy town all freaking day. What do I look like! Some damn stalker?! If he turns out to be a tough cookie I'll drag him to the nearest empty area and break him with my bare hands!"_

Growling to himself now, Naruto sped up. He already had a mental map of the entire town now… Nine hours of randomly walking in every which direction had made sure of that. So he was quickly able to ascertain when it was advisable to make the grab.

Three minutes later the Fiend turned a corner only to be introduced Naruto's fist. His head snapped back with a crack. Naruto stepped in and grabbed the so named Alex Macaron by the front of the shirt. Then with a quick pulse of chakra to his legs, he was leaping diagonally over several buildings. Alex Macaron broke out of his daze a split second before they landed. Because of this Naruto went flying.

Courtesy of the foot the Fiend planted in this stomach.

The blond smashed into the concrete wall of a house with a dull crunch.

He'd rolled the dice… and by the force in the kick… he'd roll rather poorly.

Naruto stood and shook himself. The Fiend was glaring at him now, his green eyes… gone. In their place were two burning pits. Black and yellow burning fires. It was so similar to his own eyes with a certain ability active that he almost dropped the ball. As it was he had too much experience with Fiends to lose the initiative.

He blasted forward, charging his entire body with chakra. The Fiend seemed to consider him for a split second before charging as well. Their fists met. Bone cracked. The Fiend howled in pain. Naruto slammed him backwards to the ground. Alex Macaron was definitely gone by this point. The flesh was falling away leaving shadowy bones behind. Naruto scowled and lashed down again, burying his fist in the creature's gut.

That backfired.

Black shadows leapt up, wrapping around his arm, peeling the flesh back to expose milky white. Naruto shrieked in pain and jumped back, now very wary of this particular Fiend.

The Fiend stood up then, shakily, but not showing any hesitance to fight. The meat on his bones was slowly falling away leaving what looked like a skeleton. Naruto had to blink back shock. The Fiend looked startlingly like his own transformation, save for a few major differences. First… his entire body was made into a skeleton. Second… _his_ was on fire. And third… the Fiend's shadow seemed to be controllable.

It hurt like hell too. Naruto made a mental note not to let any part of his body linger close to this Fiend.

A moment later the Fiend was fully revealed. It stood at seven feet, but it wasn't actually skeletal. In fact it had flesh on its narrow limbs. Simply put its muscles were transparent. That was rather interesting. The shadows twisted over its body, seeming to have a life of their own. Naruto frowned as he noted to large bony wings extending from its shoulder blades and the long razor sharp tail. This would be a difficult fight if the thing could match him for speed. He really hoped this Fiend wasn't capable of that.

" **What do you want…?"**

Naruto blinked, amazed the thing actually spoke… and using the right language too. "Well to put it simply I'm here to kill you."

" **Human… my master will not let you stop him."**

"Master?" Naruto queried. "I wasn't aware your kind took masters." As a matter of fact Fiends despised anyone or anything that tried to control them. They were inherently chaotic creatures and evil ones too. What was this one doing with a master?

The Fiend growled angrily. **"I will kill you. My master will be pleased. He will give me power…"**

Ah… that's why he had a master. He'd found someone who was offering greater power. There was no other reason a Fiend would ever willingly serve another being. "So who is this master of yours?"

" **He rules the Abyss and soon he will hold dominance over this world."** The Fiend gestured to the town surrounding them. **"He will be the lord of all he surveys… and those who serve him well he will grant a boon… I will be great and terrible, sewing destruction in all I see."**

"Not giving me much to work with here buddy. You know… names help. Even a general description…?"

" **Words are useless human… you will be but fodder to him. And not even that for today I will end you!"**

"Awfully chatty for a Fiend. Oh well. I guess I won't get the info I need out of you." Naruto sighed and pumped the chakra he'd been gathering during the conversation into his limbs. It was roughly enough to punch old Lincoln off Mount Rushmore. Not a lot by his standards… but enough to put even a powerful Fiend down. He'd just have to end this guy and get the heck out of here.

That was when the Fiend disappeared in a blur of speed.

Naruto was hammered in the jaw by what appeared to be a black skeletal elbow. Yep… that hurt. He was also flung backwards by the impact. Naruto landed flat footed and unprepared for the next attack. Luckily he was an unpredictable bastard and he dropped onto his ass instead of being punched in the throat. He used what momentum he had from that to kick the Fiend's feet out from under him.

It didn't work. His opponent merely used his tail to balance himself as his feet were swept out from under him. Naruto cursed and flipped to his feet, narrowly dodging another swipe from claws bony fingers. He wasn't able to avoid the tail that swept _his_ feet out.

Naruto landed with an annoyed groan. Damn this fucker was fast. Disturbingly fast. At least for a Fiend anyway. He rolled to the side. The barbed tail buried its self into the ground where his head had been. Naruto was on his feet a second later. His eyes cut to either side of the impromptu arena. This was a backyard shared by several houses. There were no alleys between them, meaning that no one would witness their battle unless they came out the back door. However this battle looked to be getting out of hand rather quickly.

Plus his target had fucking wings… That could become a bitching hassle _fast._ With that in mind he had to call in his other abilities and stop messing around. Naruto drew on his currently tax free reserves of Biju chakra. Instantly his flesh burned with an incandescent yellow flame. It covered every inch of his body, making him resemble a certain Human Torch from the comic books. Although these flames were deceptive. It wasn't actually fire, but the excess chakra pouring uncontrollably off his skin. However it was more than enough to give the Fiend pause.

The creature stopped, its blazing gaze narrowing. **"What are you…? You are not human."**

"Not anymore I'm not. But thanks for noticing." Naruto gave a cheesy grin and flashed next to the Fiend, who froze in shock and looked around wildly. "Anyway… this is kind the end for you."

" **NO!"**

" _Shit, spoke too soon."_ Naruto registered the tail exploding into his face. Then the agonizing pain of several blade like shadows digging furrows into his skull, this all coming secondary to the fact that the force of the blow sent him straight _through_ one of the houses bordering their battle field. Naruto's flaming form impacted a concrete wall over a hundred feet away, the wall behind him cracking loudly.

He was stunned by the raw power in that tail. "Fuck… not expecting that. Must be a really mean one this time…" Naruto looked around as he pried himself from the wall, dusting himself off again as he did so. Yep… Mephisto was going to be pissed. There were at least ten people staring slack jawed at him. This was definitely going to be on the evening news… Hell it might make an international headline.

Seeing how the Fiend had yet to be dealt with that was a definite possibility.

Naruto found himself becoming a bit agitated. When he made a scene he didn't get paid. And when he didn't get paid he didn't get to buy cools shit. And Naruto without cool shit was a very dangerous person.

In other words, he was pissed off.

Black wings spread wide heralded the arrival of his opponent. Naruto looked up just as the Fiend descended to ground level. "You are seriously going to pay for that."

" **Really?"** The Fiend asked. **"Make me pest."**

Naruto twisted his head to the side, making his neck pop. Then he tensed his shoulders and focused on his chakra. He needed to end this fast to minimize later repercussions. In the back of his mind he could already feel them closing in… _Devils._

He chuckled and called on his power, feeling his chakra pouring from him. Naruto balled his hands into fists and flared his chakra once, twice, and three times. This maximized the control he would have over his chakra constructs. Only with the air saturated with his chakra would he have enough speed to catch this speedy little Fiend.

The Fiend startled as he saw golden chains, tipped with what looked like blades, sprout from every part of his body. They extended, making no sound as they pulled free. Naruto focused on his enemy, making sure he had a proper handle on his chakra… and lunged.

The Fiend obviously expected the chains to lash out at him instead because he dodged straight back… but not nearly fast enough. Naruto's hand caught around his throat, claws piercing shadowed skin and digging into bone. The chains struck then, impaling the Fiend through every limb… with not less than seven through its chest.

"How do you like them apples?"

He obviously didn't as he started to writhe manically. Naruto twisted his hand to the side, snapping his neck. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it did prevent him from resisting as the flaming chakra chains tore him apart. Naruto calmly pulled out his holy gun, dispersing the illusion over it and pointing it at the Fiend's face as the chains retracted.

" **You… bastard…"**

"Yeah… I get called that a lot. It's not actually true. Both my parents were married when they had me. So… um… fuck you." He pulled the trigger, putting the enchanted bullet in the Fiend's head. "Amen to that asshole." Naruto slipped his gun back into its holster.

"YOU! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Shit." Naruto looked up, just in time to see… bloody crimson hair and blue green eyes. _"Really should have cut that short and ran. Now I have to deal with Lucifer's little sister… Mephisto would kill me though if I stayed to chat… Damn it I have get out of sight!"_

The Gremory heir landed on the asphalt of the road with one hand on her generous hip and the other pointing straight at him. "As the current leader of supernatural affairs in Kuoh town I demand to know who you are!"

"Um… yeah, how about no." Naruto flashed his best most blinding smile and flashed a peace sign. "See ya, Ja-ne!"

He then flashed away as fast as he was capable, knowing that he had to get out of Kuoh before he was discovered. There were a few things that Mephisto had expressly forbid. Chief among them was getting his ass captured and interrogated by one of the three factions. So he did what he did best in this kind of situation. He ran… like a bat out of hell.

He'd was almost out of town a minute later when he saw the sky above him part and he felt an overwhelming urge to cry.

That little bitch ran to her brother didn't she?

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **And there, the first chapter is done. Hope everyone likes it. Please remember to review and PM me if you have questions about the story or want to try to talk me into adding a girl. (I'm serious about adding another girl to pair with Naruto if you offer a valid argument, but it can't just because they have great chemistry. Naruto has great chemistry with most people)**

 **And that's me out. For those who are awaiting my other stories to be updated… currently "Maelstrom amongst the Dead" is closest to being ready.**

 **P.S. check out my poll on my profile! It's for an unposted story of mine. I'll post it as soon as I get the pairing's decided!**


End file.
